


Steve Reich - Piano Phase

by republic



Series: Theme and Variations [2]
Category: Spirit - George Roux (Painting 1885)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Series: Theme and Variations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Steve Reich - Piano Phase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



After a heavy drinking session, you stumble into the music room. There's someone at the piano, and the moonlight shines through her.  
She starts playing, a pulsing 12-note melody. Then your eyes start to blur a little, and it's like there are two of her, playing two pianos, at slightly different speeds! Their two tunes overlap in your head, and you know you're going mad as the melodies and visions come further apart and reconverge again and again.  
Just as you think you can bear it no longer, they resolve into a single player and melody again, then fade away.


End file.
